


I Can Explain This

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Armageddon (1998)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Canon - Movie, Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate way this scene could have gone. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Explain This

"Okay, I can explain this!" A.J. insisted.

"You can explain that?" Harry sounded camler than he had been a minute before, but A.J knew he was about to become even more furious. Panicking, A.J. spat out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm a crossdresser!"

Harry paused, looking at him with utmost confusion. A.J. briefly considered which was the worse sin in the other man's eyes; dating his daughter or wearing her clothes.

"You what?" Harry finally managed.

A.J. offered him an uncomfortable grin, but didn't repeat himself. He didn't want to say those words aloud more times than he needed to.

Harry stared at him for another long moment before spinning around and leaving. Surprised and a bit relieved, A.J. sank back down onto his cot.

"You know, he thinks you're crazy now," Grace said softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

A.J. laughed ruefully. "Yeah, but at least he doesn't know about us."

"We have to tell him some day," she protested.

"Yeah, but preferably when we're on land, so I have somewhere to run to. And far away from his golf clubs."

"Hmmm. You should be more afraid of the shotgun he keeps in his office," Grace smirked.

"You don't really think he'd shoot me?" he asked, fairly certain that he knew her answer.

"I think he'd surely try."


End file.
